


Bread and Circuses

by gb1701



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gb1701/pseuds/gb1701
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and I can't sleep because I am wondering what happened after the jail scene in Bread and Circuses.





	

“That’s it, isn’t it? Insecurity. Why, you wouldn’t know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling.”  
McCoy knew Spock better than this, and Spock knew it too. “Really, Doctor?” he chided.  
McCoy had caught the brief look of hurt that flashed in Spock’s eyes. His face softened.  
“I know.” he said. “I’m worried about Jim, too.” He scanned Spock’s stoic face, sighed and spoke again. “I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry, Spock. That was low of me. I know you better than that.”  
There was no response from Spock; he removed his hands from the bars of the cell they shared. He had been testing them for weakness but found them resistant to his Vulcan strength.  
Several minutes passed before McCoy dared to speak again. He mumbled something about being cold. He sat on the bench at the back of the cell as Spock still watched the corridor through the bars.  
“You are cold, Doctor?” Spock stood up and approached the bench.  
“Uh, yeah, Spock. Just a little chilly, I’ll survive.” He rubbed his hands together then rubbed them up and down his arms.  
Spock took a seat beside him and lifted a hand to McCoy’s forehead to check his temperature with the back of his hand.  
“Do you feel unwell?” Spock asked.  
McCoy shook his head and smiled. “Who’s the doctor here, huh?” He couldn’t see Spock’s face because his hand was covering his eyes. Then his hand dropped to his arm and soon he had McCoy held tightly to his own body.  
“Spock, what are you doing?”  
“Since there are no blankets or extra clothing in this cell I am attempting to warm you using my own body heat. Although, due to my Vulcan biology, my base temperature is considerably lower than that of a human. I believe this is a common human method of keeping other’s warm when there are no alternatives.”  
Spock was quite cool and offered little warmth but McCoy felt his arms warmed by the fabric of Spock’s shirt.  
“Listen, Spock…I… I hope you know I talk crap half the time and I tease but…” he paused “…I think you’re brilliant. The best first officer in the fleet. I just wish I could connect with you on an emotional level sometimes. It frustrates me.”  
“Thank you, Doctor. You are a very competent medical officer.”  
McCoy thought that was about as close to a complement he would ever get from Spock so he took it. He smiled and felt like kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas Eve and I can't sleep because I am wondering what happened after the jail scene in Bread and Circuses.


End file.
